2 plus 2 égal 5
by Saozens'Snape
Summary: Enfin, Arthur, le chic type invisible, trompe l'Ennui, ce monstre hideux, grâce à lui. voyage dans le temps


**Chapitre 1: merde.**

_...It's indie rock 'n' roll for me  
It's indie rock 'n' roll for me  
It's all I need  
It's indie rock 'n' roll for me... _

Il bailla, et ce mouvement fit qu'il s'étouffa à moitié avec son oreiller. Il ouvrit paresseusement un oeil, puis l'autre et écrasa, l'air passablement contrarié, son radio-réveille qui hurlait cette chanson, d'un groupe qu'il, dans d'autres circonstances, adorait.

Les chiffres fluorescents affichaient: 10:01

- oh merde!

Il rejeta la couette enroulée pernicieusement autour de lui, sauta à terre et enfila quelques vêtemens frippées tandis que dans le même temps, il enfournait dans une malle imposante un bric-à-brac hétéroclite. Des chaussettes volèrent, des livres firent des vols planés jusqu'à la valise avant d'être recouvert dans un bruissement de parchemins, les bouteilles d'encre eurent droit à plus de considération.

Vingt trois minutes plus tard, la malle fut descendu et le jeune homme prêt. Sa montre-bracelet affichait donc dix heures vingt quatre. L'angoisse commençait à lui serrait la gorge.

- Maman, s'il te plait, grouille toi!

Cependant, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur quand il vit sa mère débarquait dans le hall d'entrée, en lui souhaitant le bonjour et en robe de chambre, une main sur la bouche qui étouffait un baillement

Le jeune homme crut hurler, il prit quelques inspirations pour tenter de se calmer et enfin pu dire:

- Mais..mais maman, c'est la rentrée ! Je vais être en retard! Oh merde merde merde!

Il n'avait pu empêcher par contre ses vulgarités. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il embrassa sa mère, caressa une dernière fois la tête de leur chien Pantouffle qui, personne ne sait comment, se trouvait là, mit son manteau, prit ses affaires et sortit:

- Je vais essayer de prendre le bus! Au revoir Maman, à noël! Prends soin de toi!

Et la mère de faire quelques recommandations inutiles et vomitives pour la forme. Avant que la porte soit fermé, elle avait déjà oublieé son fils.

Le jeune homme brinqueballa sa grosse malle, fustigeant la boue et la fange qui se logeaient dans les petites vallées du trottoir, sa guitare cognant en cadence contre son dos. Devant l'arrêt du bus 975, qui allait le mener le plus près de la gare King's Cross, il y avait déjà cinq personnes et elles montèrent toutes dans le premier 975 qui vint à passer, mais le contrôleurr refusa l'entrée du jeune homme bien que celui-ci lui tendît un bout de papier dont la simple considération prouvait bien qu'il pouvait monter en sixième place. Le contrôleur répliqua que sa malle prenait la place de deux personnes et que cela valait trois tickets et que si le conducteur prenait mal un cahot, la grosse valise pourrait valser et tuer quelqu'un, de plus, il ne pouvait souffir la vue d'un instrument de musique. Sur ces entrefaits, le bus démarra et le garçon se trouvait toujours sur le trottoir.

Nouveau coup d'oeil sur sa montre: 10:45. Merde.

- Et bien, Arthur Byron, veuillez rendre l'âme, se dit-il

- A qui elle appartient.

Le jeune homme sursauta, et fit volte-face, baguette levée:

- Qui est là? Qui êtes vous? Sortez donc merde!

Les buissons bruissèrent, et laissèrent passer après quelques craquement quelqu'un.

- Me voilà!

Arthur découvrit un jeune garçon, de certainement son âge, mince d'après ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans les vêtements lâches et usés, d'allure fragile, au visage de fille. Ce qui frappait sur cette face androgyne, c'était les yeux de panthère. En amande, ces deux pupilles lutinaient avec la magie: vert, vert forêt, vert émeuraude, vert absinthe, vert anglais, vert amande, vert avocat, vert. Tous les verts s'y confondaient avec harmonie, amusement, poésie,un mer-vert-llieux festival artistique. Et leur éclat. Un éclat taquin, malicieux, qui frise et qui grise. La bouche souriait avec le dédain de la jeunesse, relevait en coin. Le garçon, dans un petit mouvement de tête giratoire, relevait les mèches noirs qui tombait devan ses yeux. Des lunettes, rondes, épaisses enlaidissaient cette incarnation du petit Prince en brun.

- Enchanté, Arthur, je suis Harry.

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis que Arthur lui serrait la main

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans un buisson, Harry?

- Je me promenais.

Arthur eut une moue suspicieuse que le lecteur comprendra.

- Et toi, que fais tu sur le trottoir, avec autant d'affaires?

- J'ai raté mon bus, et certainement mon train. Il fit une pause et vit qu'il avait toujours sa baguette à la main, il s'empressa de la rangé. Merde.

- Tu partais pour Poudlard?

- Sorcier?

- Je crois

Arthur lui demanda que comment ça, il croyait?

- Je...c'est étrange. Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées, puis jeta un coup d'oeil au garçon à ses côtés. Je crois que je suis ce qu'on appelle un amnésique, partiellement tout du moins. Je suis attéri ici, il y a quelques minutes. Et je sais que je dois allé à Poudlard. Je crois qu'une sorte de mission m'incombe...mais...mais je ne sais laquelle...c'est étrange. Je me souviens que de ceci: je m'appelle Harry et j'ai une tâche à faire. Ici.

- Merde.

Harry demanda à l'autre de lui prêter sa baguette, juste pour voir. Curieux, le jeune garçon lui tendit « Fait bien attention, j'y tiens autant qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux » Qui n'ont pas grande valeur à côté des tiennes.

Harry la prit entre ses doigts, le fin bout de bois se calla proprement sur sa pomme, mais il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas fait pour lui. Il tenta un petit mouvement et...

**BANG**

IL y eu une détonation et une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudain, les deux garçons se protégèrent les yeux et Arthur se permet un dernier « merde ! » retentissant.

L'instant d'après, un bus violet à double étage impériale apparaissait devant eux, surgissant du néant. Sur le pare-brise trônait en letre d'or: MAGICOBUS

Aussitôt après l'arrêt du véhicule dans un crissement de pneus, un contrôleur en uniforme violet s'extirpa hors du bus, et dit avec la lassitude de l'employé devant repéter des dizaines de fois la même chose « Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Richard Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur cette...

L'homme s'interrompit. Il venait de les apercevoir. L'homme avait les oreilles fortement décollés et un visage avenant.

- Des élèves de Poudlard? Encore là? S'étonna Richard.

- Nous avons eu des contre-temps, répliqua Arthur, mal à l'aise.

- Des retardataires, hein?

- Voilà, c'est dur de se sortir du lit après toutes ses grasses matinées, vous comprenez...

- D'accord les jeunes, alors en voiture, enfin, en bus ahah!

Arthur se força à laisser échapper un gloussement et tira Harry dont l'esprit vagabondait autre part sur le marche-pied.

- Hum...m'sieur, ça fait combin pour aller à Pré-au-lard?

- Onze mornilles par personnes, répondit Richard, mais pour quatorze, tu as droit à une tasse de chocolat chaud en plus et pour quinze, on te donne une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dents à la couleur de ton choix.

Arthur extirpa de sa valise vingt-deux mornilles en geignant un peu. Comment foutre son argent en l'air. Avec l'aide du contrôleur, il mit ses affaire dans l'autobus et monta dans l'autobus avec son nouveau camarade.

- Magicobus...ça me dit quelque chose... murmura Harry, perdu

- Moi j'en avais juste entendu parler, ça à l'air pas mal...

**BANG**

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent glissant dans le couloir, se cognant de toutes part dans le ballet des sièges tournicotant.

- Finalement, je revisite mon jugement!

Arthur se prit la vitre. Merde.


End file.
